projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Renegade Factions
In the RP Renegade, there are several warring factions throughout the multiverse. This page serves to provide useful information on them. The Guild of Noble Thieves Leader: Zyon "Queen of Thieves" Teki Headquarters location: Unknown According to Lucid, the Guild of Noble Thieves is an ancient organization. In times past, it served to help criminals and villains fund projects, find jobs, and hire manpower. The name was a misnomer. However, recently it has strived to live up to its name, most likely due to the leadership of the optomistic Zyon. The headquarters are in a secret location, only accessible through Portal Charms and the Sharp Scales tunnels, and presumably underground somewhere. It is funded by Sharp Scales, who provide for many of the necessities that the guild uses. In turn, Sharp Scales frequently commissions Guild thieves for odd jobs and uses the facility frequently. Forces Close to a hundred active thieves and mercenaries, including much of the main cast of Renegade. Around 20 non-fighting employees, including Zyon and her staff. Headhunters Inc. Leader: Marcus Dwayne Headquarters location: Unknown Headhunters is a company founded by the immortal captain Marcus Dwayne. This company takes over bounty hunting and law enforcement organizations in various worlds and dimensions and assimilates them into the company. The bounties and employees are funded by many facets of the company that profit on the criminals and on the multidimensional nature of the company, such as the sale of transit devices and the various entertainment venues that exploit prisoners. Though the main headquarters location is unknown, many of their other buildings can be visited, such as the LAWRENA and the R&D center. Forces Hundreds of employed bounty hunters (but bounties can be picked up by anyone that has a captured outlaw) ranging from inneffectual to deadly. Thousands of non-fighting employees, including traditional police, Silex, accountants and judicial staff. Hundreds of private soldiers that Marcus employs at his own discretion. CeNtEr WoRlD Leader: Tielord Headquarters location: The center of the multiverse, coordinates (0, 0, 0, 0) Center World is an ancient and powerful organization that has incredible influence over the multiverse. They are responsible for all dimensions containing English-speakers, most species breathing oxygen, and universes having similar enough laws of physics as to be inhabitable by most species. Although they are easily the most powerful faction, having ridiculous quantities of manpower, incredible technology, and are lead by an omnipotent pseudo-god, they act in the background. They only take direct action when something in particular interests them (such as a time traveler) or their interests are threatened (for example, they will protect gods against extra-dimensional threats). On other matters, they are slow to act, due to the heavy amount of beuracracy involved. Forces An unknown amount of agents and employees, including Phobos and Deimos, Mint and Tatae, and Kunrai and Garen. Sharp Scales Leader: Unknown Headquarters location: Unknown A criminal organization run by reptiles with increased intelligence and magical power. They fund the Guild of Noble Thieves, and presumably other illegal businesses. Power in the organization is directly correlated to the size of the reptile, with the leader being some giant reptile hidden behind a curtain. Vidar and Rizzy are low-ranking members. Lucid and Hellborn Headquarters: The Great Cave Offensive (recently vacated) Two members of the villain tournament joining forces to try and conquer the multiverse. Hellborn is a demonic ex-overlord from a failed attempt at planetary takeover. Lucid is a clone ghost with psychic powers and a history of professional villainy. THEY FIGHT COMMIT CRIMES. Though they haven't engaged some of the more major factions, they presumably will after dealing with Viperskull. They are also opposed by Headhunters, but so far haven't seen any bounty hunters show up that weren't easily dispatched by invisible demons and ghosts. Forces Currently around 300 demons of varying species (not counting Boos), strength and usefulness, growth has halted due to ViperSkull upping his security in the Grovecan Dark Realm. There are many demons here, but instead of listing all the different species, many will be grouped into basic categories. Rock Beasts: Rock beasts are monstrous golem-like creatures that can easily grow to two-storey-heights. Despite being almost entirely made of some sort of nigh-impervious rock, rock beasts are deceptively fast for their size and are incredibly strong, being able fling themselves like boulders from trebuchets with relative ease. They can easily keep up with regular humans on foot and can cover greater distances by launching themselves. Rock beasts are resilient creatures; so much so that they can walk on the surfaces of stars and shake off most attacks. However, their softer insides aren't very resilient to heavy blunt blows and they're pretty fucked by magic. There are only six rock beasts in the army. Hellhounds: Canines of living fire, hellhounds are very good arson squads. Fast-moving pack hunters that leave large streaks of fire in their wake, a few hellhounds can start a decent town-ravaging inferno if given the opportunity, and are good at slipping through enemy lines to break them from the inside. Loyal and good pets, too, if you can get around the whole "made of fire" thing. There's around 28 hellhounds, and their population can easily grow. Devils: Everything from the tiny blue imp nuisances to the regular scaly red bastards fits this description. The basic footsoldier of L&H's entourage, they use whatever armour and weaponry they find in raids. Of the 300 demons making up the army, Devils easily cover almost half of them. Winged Humanoids: Various humanoid demon species capable of flight through wings. Gargoyles, winged devils and "They're-human-except-horns-and-wings" style demons fit this description. There aren't as many winged humanoids as Devils, but they make up the other sizable fraction of the army. Elementals: Focusing primarily on magic, elementals are beings that embody the various magical elements. Thus far, the elementals can be cleanly divided into ice, water and earth elementals. They aren't confined to humanoids, either; some are large serpents, others humanoids, others still are just glowing clouds of magic. 70% of the military consists of Devils and Winged Humanoids, the last 30% consisting largely of elementals, with the few rockbeasts and hellhound packs filling out the rest of it. The Revolution Leader: Louis Dwayne A faction fighting Headhunters Inc., and was shown fighting Marcus in front of the temple of the Godslayer. They are lead by Louis, whom Marcus refers to as his brother. A former member of Los Tres Vampiros, a vampire with fruit-based powers, is also a member.